


Reaching Through the Screen

by cajynn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Dirty Talk, M/M, Vibrators, camboy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajynn/pseuds/cajynn
Summary: “Oh my god.” Atsumu looks both shocked and thoroughly amused. “Omi-Omi. Is that porn?”A camboy AU in which Atsumu used to be a camboy before he went pro, and Sakusa stumbles across his old videos.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 32
Kudos: 1376
Collections: SakuAtsu Week 2020





	Reaching Through the Screen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks! Decided to combine my love of camboy aus with sakuatsu week day 7 tier two prompt: "Omi-Omi-kun, shut yer mouth!" and this was born. Shout out to quip for helping me figure out what direction to take this in <3

Sakusa doesn’t know how he stumbles across it. On his screen in the incognito tab of his browser is Miya Atsumu wearing a short, flowing skirt that barely covers his massive thighs. Sakusa hates how he knows it’s him even with his face out of frame. He’s spent too much time staring at those thighs in the locker room, and he can easily recognize the two moles along his inner thigh, right above his knee. He most certainly doesn’t think about how they mirror his own.

Sakusa wrestles with the urge to click play and to slam his laptop shut. But the longer he stares, the harder he becomes, and eventually he gives in and starts the video. Atsumu turns slowly, showing off how the swell of his ass is barely covered by the fabric. He takes a hand and lifts the skirt for just a second to show off the fact there’s nothing on underneath before letting it fall back in place. When he smacks his ass a moan spills from his lips. Sakusa’s cock twitches.

Off screen, Atsumu grabs something before showing it to the camera and pressing a button. A low buzzing can be heard, and when he turns back around the skirt is tented just slightly. Atsumu fingers the ends of the skirt, pretending to lift it but refusing to reveal what’s underneath. Sakusa snakes a hand under his boxers and hisses as he grips his cock. He strokes himself once, twice, three times before letting go. He’s so wound up already, he’s not going to last long at this rate. 

The Atsumu on screen gets onto his bed and sits on his knees, hiking up his skirt torturously slowly. Finally, blessedly, he reveals his flushed and leaking cock, with a small bullet vibe strapped right underneath the head. Atsumu grabs the remote from earlier and presses it a few times. The buzzing gets louder and he lets out a whimper. Sakusa nearly drools at the sight of Atsumu’s leaking cock. He isn’t ready for Atsumu to start speaking.

“Oh _fuck_. Feels so good. Ya like it when I tease my cock, baby?” 

If there was any doubt before, he’s sure that’s him now. There’s no mistaking that accent. 

Sakusa pitifully whimpers a “yes” against his will. He mirrors Atsumu’s movements as he watches him grip the base of his cock and give a slow, teasing stroke up the shaft. Sakusa curses under his breath. He’ll admit it doesn’t take much to get him worked up usually, but he’s always been in control of it. He knows how to drag his pleasure out and ride it out for as long as he damn pleases. But this is different. All he cares about is chasing his orgasm alongside Atsumu, and he does just that.

When Atsumu’s hand speeds up so does his own. When Atsumu turns the vibrator up another notch and cries out, Sakusa does too.

“Fuck baby. ‘M so close. Gonna come so f-fucking hard. Just for you, baby. _A-ah~!_ ”

Sakusa watches as Atsumu’s come ruins the pretty little skirt he’s wearing. Sakusa barely manages to avoid staining his own clothes, haphazardly shoving his pants down and hiking his shirt up enough to expose his stomach right as he comes. 

Sakusa catches his breath while Atsumu lets the vibrator go just a little longer. His whole body trembles with the overstimulation, and he whimpers in a way that makes Sakusa’s spent cock give one, last, valiant twitch. Atsumu turns off the vibe and runs his fingers through the mess he’s made. He lowers himself just enough to reveal his mouth before sticking two come slick fingers inside and sucking obscenely. Sakusa thinks he may pass out.

The video ends there, and the reality of what he’s just done comes crashing down on him. He just got off to a video of his teammate, who he’s been pining after for months, and who he has to practice with tomorrow. There’s no way he’ll be able to look him in the eyes. Suddenly Sakusa feels a white hot anger. How dare Atsumu do this to him? It’s bad enough he plagues Sakusa’s fantasies. Now he has real, tangible content to work with. He knows what Atsumu sounds like when he comes. He knows what his cock looks like.

He groans in frustration before dragging himself out of bed to get cleaned up. Tomorrow will be hell, but he’ll get through it without making a fool of himself. He has too, because if Atsumu were to ever find out about this, he’d have to flee the country.

The next day arrives, and he manages to keep it together for all of five minutes at practice before the images from the video flood his mind. He completely misses a toss when Atsumu calls out his name because he can only hear it as a moan.

Atsumu stares at him and quirks an eyebrow.

“Ya alright there, Omi-kun?”

“Just fine,” Sakusa grits out in response.

During their break, he steps outside and pours his whole water bottle over his head before smacking his face. He ignores his teammates confused stares as he steps back onto the court, and he manages to hit every toss for the rest of practice without flinching.

That night he goes through his usual routine, determined to get some sleep and put all of this behind him. But the moment he closes his eyes all he can see is Atsumu’s mouth wrapped around come stained fingers, and he knows there’s no hope for him. He angrily fumbles around for his phone on the nightstand and opens an incognito window in his browser. He searches the video by title because of course he remembers it, and goes straight to the user profile. 

He’s greeted with nearly fifty videos, and the thumbnails alone are enough to make his cock twitch in interest. The upload dates range from two to three years ago. He hesitates for a moment, a small surge of guilt coursing through him. Should he really be doing this? It feels like an invasion of privacy. The first night he could write off as an accident. He wasn’t looking for that video specifically. But now it’s a deliberate choice, and he wonders if Atsumu would be disgusted if he found out. 

But, his traitorous mind reasons, these videos are up for anyone to find. And if Atsumu really didn’t want anyone to see them he would have deleted them. It’s not like you can just forget about all of the videos you once uploaded to a popular porn site. Sakusa closes his eyes and sighs. He’s loath to admit it, but he is a weak man when it comes to Atsumu, and he knows, without a doubt in his mind, that he will end up going through all of these videos eventually, probably more than once. So he sorts by most popular and selects the first video. 

Atsumu is laying down on his back, head out of frame yet again. There is a noticeable bulge in his sweats and he’s shirtless. Sakusa wants to run his hands over the hard plane of his abs. 

Atsumu grips his hard length and bucks into the touch, letting out a stuttering sigh. Sakusa does the same. Atsumu continues to tease himself like that, his groans getting progressively louder, until a small wet patch starts to form on the front. 

“Look how worked up yer getting me. ‘M so wet already.”

Sakusa squeezes his eyes shut, ragged breaths spilling from his lips. He hates how worked up it gets him. He hates how he imagines Atsumu straddling him, whispering that same filth into his ear. Next time he’ll use his headphones. 

Sakusa opens his eyes in time to see Atsumu reach next to him and reveal a magic wand. He turns it on the lowest setting and presses it right up against his balls through the fabric, whining and bucking his hips.

Sakusa fights the urge to shove his hand down his pants, knowing if he does it’ll be over much too soon. Instead he continues to palm himself over his clothes, biting his lower lip in an attempt to hold back his moans. Atsumu starts to pinch and tug at one of his nipples. He twitches and whimpers under his own ministrations.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Sakusa curses under his breath.

Atsumu starts to move the vibrator up his length, arching off of the bed. He rests it at the head of his cock and turns it up one notch. The buzzing gets louder, and so does Sakusa’s heartbeat. Atsumu cries out, and Sakusa can see as the muscles in his stomach twitch and quiver. Atsumu’s moans get progressively louder and more obscene.

Sakusa can no longer hold back. He grabs his cock and strokes firmly, embarrassed by how much precome has gathered. He smears it around, shivering at the slick noises his movements make. He gives up on watching the video, shutting his eyes and leaving his phone by his head. He uses his now free hand to tease his nipples, imagining they were Atsumu’s deft fingers instead. When he swipes his thumb over the slit of his cock he comes with a choked off moan.

The video is still playing, and Sakusa looks over just in time to watch as Atsumu comes in his sweats, the wet spot growing. It doesn’t stop there, however. After Atsumu puts the vibrator away he slowly pulls down his pants, revealing the mess he’s made. He runs his fingers through it, shivering when his fingers graze his spent cock. The video cuts off there.

Sakusa squeezes his eyes shut and groans. This has got to be bad for his health.

_________________________

Sakusa gets into a routine. When Sakusa is ready for bed, he will climb right under the covers, queue up one of Atsumu’s videos, and resist the urge to touch himself for as long as possible before eventually giving in. Once the video ends, he shamefully cleans himself up and begins his nightly routine. Then he stumbles through practice, barely able to look at Atsumu without thinking of last night's video. Practice ends. He goes home. Rinse and repeat. 

Quite a few of the video’s involve vibrators, others have atsumu riding very impressive dildos, and nearly all of them involve dirty talk and eating his own come. Sakusa hates how each one turns him on more than the last. In his dreams, Atsumu is spread out underneath him, flushed and panting. Sakusa is the one to dip his fingers into the fresh mess on Atsumu’s stomach and bring them to Atsumu’s mouth, making him clean up his mess. Those mornings he wakes up half hard and takes care of himself in the shower, quickly and efficiently. 

He adapts wonderfully, as he’s always done well with routine. The problem arises when the routine breaks. After Sakusa leaves the gym, instead of going straight home, he thinks he might pick up some food on the way home. So he takes out his phone and starts looking up places that are along the way. What he isn’t expecting is for Atsumu to come up behind him.

“Whatcha doin’, Omi-kun?”

Sakusa jumps and nearly drops his phone, saving it just in time before whipping around.

“Miya. Don’t sneak up on me like that!”

Atsumu bursts into a fit of laughter. “Oh God yer face. I didn’t mean to scare ya, Omi, honest.”

Atsumu’s giggles slowly die down, and Sakusa is left standing there embarrassed. Except instead of an awkward silence following, another noise can be heard faintly.

“Oh my god.” Atsumu looks both shocked and thoroughly amused. “Omi-Omi. Is that porn?”

Oh no. Somehow, in Sakusa’s early fumbling, he had opened the incognito tab he foolishly forgot to close last night. Sakusa forgets how to breathe. Before he can chuck his phone into oncoming traffic, Atsumu in the video speaks.

“Oh fuck, baby. Make a mess of me. Make me come so hard I forget my own name.”

Now, Sakusa has the pleasure of watching all of the color drain from Atsumu’s face. He loses that smug grin and now he’s the one who looks like he’d rather run into the street.

“I- you- how-” 

It’s Sakusa’s turn to smirk at Atsumu and he regains enough composure to pause the video.

“Honestly, Miya. You never took them down. Did you really think none of us would ever find them?”

“Omi-Omi-kun, shut yer mouth!”

“So why porn?” 

Sakusa figures now is as good a time as any to ask. He really is curious, afterall. And Sakusa is enjoying the way Atsumu is opening and closing his mouth as he tries to formulate a response.

“Not in public, asshole. Lemme go to yer place and I’ll tell ya whatever ya wanna know.”

The bus ride to Sakusa’s house is long and awkward. Atsumu is uncharacteristically quiet and refuses to look Sakusa in the eyes. Sakusa is trying not to think about how the man he’s been jerking off to every night is about to step into his apartment. 

When they step into the entryway, Sakusa toes off his shoes and heads to the kitchen to make some tea. Mostly it’s to give himself something to do and delay the inevitable conversation they’re about to have. He really wants to know, but somehow having Atsumu actually tell him is more nerve wracking than he thought, his earlier bravado long gone.

When he brings out two steaming mugs, he sees Atsumu still standing by the door.

“Are you going to come in or not?”

“Alright alright ‘m comin’ ‘m comin’,” Atsumu huffs.

He sits across from Sakusa and cups the warm mug in his hand, looking everywhere but his face. When he speaks it’s rushed.

“Okay. Ya wanna know why I did porn? ‘S simple really. I needed to make money while waiting to go pro, ‘n workin’ a day job just didn’t seem fun. One ‘a my friends suggested as a joke to get into camming, but then I thought ‘Hey ya know maybe I should give it a go? Why not?’ and I just went for it. My first few streams didn’t earn me much but it was honestly kinda fun. Then all of a sudden more ‘n more people starting viewin’ ‘em, and before I knew it I was swimming in tips. So I just… kept at it I guess…”

Atsumu trails off, fingers fidgeting nervously around the mug. Sakusa can’t take his eyes off of them. He knows he’s silent for too long when Atsumu awkwardly clears his throat and finally looks at him.

“So? Was that a satisfactory answer for ya?” 

There’s an edge to his voice. He’s trying to sound annoyed but Sakusa doesn’t miss the slight tremble.

“It makes sense,” he replies, because it does. “If you made good money from it and enjoyed it I can see how that would be an attractive alternative to other work.”

Sakusa watches as the tension seems to leave Atsumu’s body. They sit in not-quite-awkward silence for a while, until Sakusa speaks up at the same time as Atsumu.

“Miya.”

“Omi-kun.”

Pause.

“You first,” Atsumu says.

Sakusa takes a deep breath. He doesn’t really know what he wants to say. Or rather, he has so much he wants to say he doesn’t know where to start. What’s your favorite video you’ve done? Have you thought about going back to it? Do you want to recreate one of your videos with me?

A beautiful flush creeps up his neck that Sakusa is powerless to suppress. It doesn’t go unnoticed, and Atsumu grins wickedly.

“Ya know, Omi-kun, I gotta say I’m flattered. Didn’t think you were the type to get off on that kinda stuff.”

“What makes you think I enjoyed it?” Sakusa chokes out.

“The tab was still open on yer phone. If ya don’t like a video ya move onto the next one, but it was still there. Ya got off to it didn’t cha?”

Sakusa’s pulse races wildly. His throat goes dry. He is consumed with lust and it is taking every ounce of self control not to leap across the table.

“Videos are fun ‘n all, Omi,” Atsumu says, leaning in. “But wouldn’t cha rather have the real thing?”

The last shred of Sakusa’s self control snaps and he hauls Atsumu by the collar over the table and crashes their mouths together. The angle is awkward and they’re too far apart to deepen the kiss but they kiss hungrily all the same, tongues sliding together messily.

Sakusa quickly gets frustrated with the table between them and moves so he can pin Atsumu against the wall instead. Atsumu moans and claws at Sakusa’s shoulders as he licks into his mouth. Sakusa shifts a leg between Atsumu’s thighs and growls when he feels Atsumu’s hard length. Atsumu ruts shamelessly, taking every ounce of pleasure Sakusa is willing to give.

Sakusa runs his hands along Atsumu’s outer thighs, squeezing the thick muscle. He thinks about how good they looked in those damn skirts. It’s all he’s thought about for weeks. He needs to see them now, completely bare. He drags Atsumu into his room and throws him on the bed, enjoying the slightly dazed look in his eyes. Sakusa crawls on top of him and begins unbuckling Atsumu’s belt, not even caring to take his shirt off. He wastes no time shoving them down past Atsumu’s ankles, revealing his toned thighs. He has no right looking that good in boxer briefs.

Sakusa runs his hands along the freshly exposed skin, reveling in how the muscle twitches under his touch. 

“Omi-kun, ya really like my thighs, huh? Did ya enjoy seein’ me in a skirt? Those were always my most popular ones.”

In lieu of a response, Sakusa bites roughly at his inner thigh, right where those two moles sit.. Atsumu cries out and grabs Sakusa’s curls, keeping him in place. Sakusa takes the hint and continues to bite and suck, moving higher up to mouth through the fabric of his underwear. Atsumu trembles beneath him, whimpering.

Sakusa thinks he could stay like this forever, in between Atsumu’s thighs. He runs his hands along the skin not occupied by his mouth. He doesn’t know how long he stays like that, but it must be too long for Atsumu because he starts to tug, just slightly, and guide Sakusa’s head to his leaking cock. 

“Use your words, Miya.”

“Yer a bastard.”

“Try again.”

Atsumu cries out in frustration, gritting his teeth against the plea that threatens to slip out. Sakusa continues the onslaught of his thighs, refusing to give Atsumu what he wants.

“God. Fuck. Okay! Please, please put yer mouth on my cock ‘m beggin’ ya.”

“Now was that so hard?”

“Yes, ‘n so am I. Now can ya stop bein’ a smug bastard fer to two seconds and s— _ah!_ ”

Sakusa sucks on the head of Atsumu’s cock through the thin fabric, groaning when he tastes the precome that soaked through. He teases Atsumu like this for a while longer. When Atsumu moans his name Sakusa finally frees his cock and takes it all the way to the root. 

He gives Atsumu no time to adjust, bobbing his head sucking as if his life depends on it. Maybe it does. He’s wanted this for long, and now that he has it he wonders how he was able to live without it. 

It doesn’t take long for Atsumu to spill down his throat, and Sakusa, surprising both of them, swallows it all. He pulls off with an obscene pop. Atsumu looks like a perfect wreck, face flushed and hair askew, panting heavily. Sakusa’s cock twitches at the sight. 

Atsumu, still high off of his orgasm, hauls Sakusa up to kiss him. When he finds the strength he flips them over and palms at Sakusa’s neglected cock. 

“Tell me what you want, Kiyoomi. I’ll give ya anything ya want just say the word.”

Sakusa knows he’s going to regret this when his mind isn’t fogged with lust induced adrenaline but he can’t stop the words from slipping past his lips. 

“Keep talking.”

Atsumu works the button of Sakusa’s pants open with one hand, the other resting next to his head. He nips at the shell of Sakusa’s ear. 

“Gonna make you feel so good, baby. Make you come so fuckin' hard.”

Atsumu pulls back to spit into the palm of his hand before wrapping it around Sakusa’s cock and pumping lazily. 

“I can’t believe ya don’t have a gag reflex. Jesus Omi do you have any idea how fuckin’ sexy you are? Did you see how wet you made me? I think I could get hard again just from this. Just from watchin’ ya.”

Sakusa moans and fucks up into Atsumu’s tight fist. Atsumu’s mouth is hot against his ear, his voice driving him into a frenzy. He won’t last like this. Atsumu must take pity on him, because he starts stroking faster, urging Sakusa to come.

“C’mon, Omi-kun. Come fer me. I know yer close, I wanna hear what you sound like.”

He punctuates his sentence with a sharp nip to Sakusa’s earlobe. Sakusa comes shouting Atsumu’s name, and Atsumu works every last drop out of him. Atsumu brings his now soiled fingers to his mouth and takes them between his soft, spit slick lips. Sakusa watches with rapt attention as Astumu hollows out his cheeks and sucks. When they’re clean, Atsumu trails them lightly over Sakusa’s softening cock, causing him to shiver. 

Sakusa catches his breath while his brain catches up with the events that just transpired. Atsumu looks down at him, smug but also with something softer, something Sakusa can’t quite place. It makes him want to kiss him. So he does. 

Atsumu makes a small noise of surprise but quickly melts into it. It’s slow and sweet, so unlike the heated and bruising kisses from earlier. It’s nice. 

“I can't tell ya how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Atsumu admits when they pull apart. 

“Me too,” Sakusa says dumbly, because he doesn’t know how else to respond to the confession. 

Atsumu must deem it as an appropriate response, because he smiles before dragging Sakusa up so they can both clean off. Once they’ve freshened up they make their way back to the kitchen, where their mugs of tea have gone cold. Sakusa gets to work on making two more while Atsumu sits on the counter. Sakusa’s eyebrow twitches but he doesn’t comment on it. 

They stay like that in silence, a question burning on the tip of his tongue until it slips out unbidden. 

“Do you still have the skirt?”

He refuses to look at Atsumu. He doesn’t have to to know he’s got a smug grin on his face. 

“Ya really liked it didn’t ya? I actually have lots of ‘em, if yer interested.”

Sakusa nearly drops the kettle. 

Atsumu slinks behind him and plants a kiss behind his ear. 

“Next time, baby. Next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, your comments and kudos are appreciated!  
> Come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cajynn/)!


End file.
